With rapid development of Internet technologies and particularly the mobile Internet, an increasing quantity of applications (APPs) are used on mobile terminals; however, there are a great variety of software and hardware characteristics of a mobile terminal device, for example, for merely mobile terminals that run an Android intelligent mobile phone system, there are various models produced by various manufacturers, and their device hardware differs in thousands of ways. Therefore, in a development process of a mobile APP application, an adaptation test in a real environment must be performed by using a large quantity of different mobile phones, before the mobile APP application can be commercially used. In a process of an existing adaptation test, an application generally obtains, by using an application programming interface (API), adaptation information of a terminal device in which the application is located; however, a system API may be tampered with or incorrect. For example, any person may modify and improve an Android system without infringing upon integrity of the system. Therefore, a case often exists in which adaptation information obtained from the API is incorrect, causing the application adaptation test to go wrong.